The present invention relates to a ventilator for a freight container, and in particular, although not exclusively, to a ventilation system for a shipping container.
Freight containers are widely used to transport goods over land, by air or sea. The freight containers are typically cuboidal steel containers with doors provided at one face to provide access to the container interior for goods storage and removal.
As the containers are used to transport a variety of different cargos, it is typically required to provide adequate ventilation to the container interior. Accordingly, most containers comprise vents positioned at the upper or lower corners of the two largest side faces. Conventional vent systems may simply comprise a number of perforations through the wall of the container through which air may flow to provide ventilation of the container interior.
Where such containers are transported by sea, a problem exists with conventional containers in that when the sea is rough it is possible for water to pass over the ship's hull to come in contact with the container and flow into the container interior via the open vents. This leads to both spoiled goods and possible corrosion of the container's interior.
What is required is a ventilation system for a transportation or freight container that addresses the above problems.
Accordingly, the inventors provide a ventilator device configured for positioning at the vent of a freight container to prevent the ingress of water into the freight container interior in the event of water coming into contact with the freight container exterior and in particular the container vent.